In Commemoration of Piracy
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: Slight AWE spoilers, more like hinting really. I wanted to write a little background story on how Will ends up with the earring he sports throughout AWE. Set immediately after DMC.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or any of the characters associated with the films. They are the property of the Walt Disney Corporation.

The stakes were high; very high. But, Will didn't mind. He felt he didn't have anything to lose anymore since Elizabeth was determined not to speak to him. He felt he'd lost her, just when he'd finally managed to get hold of her. Just when things were looking up for him. Now, he was on his way to Singapore, running from the law and trying to save a man he despised. Jack Sparrow. Jack who knew how much Will loved Elizabeth and yet still found it within himself to take her from him.

Will narrowed his dark eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow when Elizabeth came onto deck. She glanced at him with that awful surprised, guilt-stricken expression before quickly diverting her eyes and starting a conversation with the nearest crew member. Will's heart sank. Elizabeth didn't know that he had seen her and Jack. Elizabeth didn't know that he was already coming to terms with his own rejection. He turned quickly to attend to tying a knot. He found he could lose himself easily in the routine and forget about that shameful expression in her eyes.

They would go to Singapore and find a way to bring Jack back. Once he was back and more importantly, once the Pearl was back, Will would have a way to escape the pain. If he'd lost Elizabeth, at least he could save his father. He didn't even want to think of reuniting with Jack right now. He didn't want to imagine his Elizabeth running across a beach and throwing her arms around Jack. He didn't want to see the love return to her eyes and be directed towards someone else.

Will slammed his fist into edge of the ship, the hard sound of skin against wet wood echoing across the deck. He turned his eyes slowly upon Elizabeth, glaring at her with a deep, silent rage. Even dressed in men's clothing she was still so very feminine. Her face looked stricken and Will felt his anger involuntarily subside and release itself in the cold wind. He looked away from her because that expression, that frightened, broken expression, shattered his already split heart. If Jack could make her happy, then he would concede. If Jack could bring her smile back, then he would let her go. If Jack could protect her, then he would walk away. The problem was that Will didn't believe Jack could do any of those things.

Will headed for the helm, irritated with his apparent ineptness with regards to Elizabeth. Cotton was at the wheel, squinting at Will with his good eye. Will frowned and nodded towards him before moodily staring at the sea. He was leaning on a banister, working out _how_, exactly, he was going to take the Pearl, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"The crew have been discussing yer escape from Davy Jones."

Will twisted slightly to see the owner of the voice. "Gibbs," he said faintly.

"We were thinkin' that we might give you somethin' to," Gibbs paused, looking off to the side to find the word he was looking for, "_Commemorate_ that feat."

Will turned around fully and stood upright, frowning at Gibbs, and the small collection of the crew who were now surrounding him.

"Commemorate," Ragetti repeated with a wide, leering smile.

Will's frown deepened. Whenever Ragetti was _that_ excited, things never seemed to bode well for the recipient.

"That's alright," he said, slowly and cautiously. The crew just stared back at him.

"No," Gibbs said, grinning. "We _insist_. It's pirate tradition."

Will was about to argue that he was certainly not a pirate, he was a respectable man. He was a blacksmith. Then his mind cruelly reminded him that he was a wanted criminal, sailing the seas with betrayal on his mind – he was, in fact, a pirate in that respect. Will swallowed, the pain of such a personal acknowledgement stinging. He raised his chin slightly. What did he have to lose? He'd already lost Elizabeth. Then the idea seemed a little brighter in his mind; he had lost Elizabeth to a _pirate_. If a pirate was what Elizabeth preferred then perhaps he should consider it. After all, pirate blood _did_ run through his veins.

"What are you going to give me?" Will asked.

The crew all broke into wide smiles.

"Something to improve yer eyesight," Gibbs said.

"My eyesight?" Will asked, confused.

"Aye."

The crew began to advance on Will, his arms pinned before he had the chance to reach for his sword. He was forced into a kneeling position.

"It won't hurt but for a bit," Gibbs said, producing a needle from his pocket.

Will struggled against the men who held him down. Gibbs wiped the needle off crudely and peered at it and then at Will. The pain was searing and quick as Gibbs forced the needle through his left ear lobe and Will flinched. He blinked against the sea spray, only catching a glimpse of something shining in Gibbs' hand now. Whatever it was, it was now being placed in his ear. Suddenly, Will felt his arms being released and someone shoved something into his hand. Blinking rapidly, he recognized his face reflected back from a dirty, scratched mirror. He turned his head to the right and spotted the tiny gold hoop. Gibbs nodded approvingly.

"Now ye be a _real_ pirate."

Will took a moment to regard his sore ear. This earring represented everything he had never wanted to be, and yet it also represented everything that he now was. His hand came up to run a finger along the smooth gold. The crew stood around him, waiting for his reply. He looked at each of their weathered, hopeful faces, all shining with the sort of glee only the camaraderie of sailing the unknown seas can supply. If only they knew how much of a pirate he really was. If only they knew how deep his pirate roots had settled. If only they knew how little he figured he had to lose. Will looked at his reflection once more and finally admitted it to himself – he was a pirate, through and through. He looked up at Gibbs and nodded, although he did not smile.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Will said quietly, fingering the earring. When he really thought about it, the only thing that he truly had within his grasp was this tiny piece of gold in his ear. "I needed that."

_AN: I really liked that Will had an earring in AWE. However, given his character, I wondered how he'd ended up with one. This is my little version of that tale. Also, one small note: when Gibbs says "something to improve your eyesight" - this refers to the fact that sailors and pirates used to believe that wearing precious metals on/in your body would improve your eyesight. Completely unfounded belief, in my opinion, but a common one at the time. _


End file.
